


Mapping His Skin

by Average_Trash



Series: Painmates [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma, background rosemary - Freeform, blood mentions, cause damn these kids need em, definitely some decent makeouts lmao, depictions of violence, it does get happier though I swear, might have a few chapters that focus on them, possibly smut, the real mvp power couple lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average_Trash/pseuds/Average_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that soulmates can feel each others pain<br/>From Dave's perspective<br/>A davekat fic featuring background rosemary based off of a soulmate promt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just a scene setting fight between Dave and Bro, please dont read if you are upset by violence and abuse. I promise the next chapter will be more upbeat.
> 
> Thanks for reading! AT xxx

"This feels like another dream  
Trapped underneath my own routines  
I tried to lift it off of me  
I give up, I give up  
I just sit and bleed"-Rock Kills Kid, Paralyzed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the house remains silent, you note his arrival. You’ve been expecting this for the entire week, but of course he’d wait till the last moment. Gives it more drama or some shit. He doesn’t even have time to flashstep before you’re throwing off your blanket, revealing yourself fully clothed and armed. He deftly slices the obstructing fabric in half and lunges forward. You’re ready for this. You know you can do it. Push down the fear, the nausea, and focus on landing one solid hit. Eighteen years and you still haven’t managed to give him more than a few scratches, but today that changes. You’re gonna make him pay.

You meet his attack with a ferocity you didn’t know you possess. The clash of steel send cold chills down your arms on impact. You clench your teeth and use the mattress springs to vault over your bro; now he’s the one cornered. The hallway light reflects off his sharp glasses as he chuckles, 

“Oh so you’re finally taking this seriously little man? Guess I better step up my game.” 

You gulp and plant your feet more solidly. You both spring to action at the same moment, attacking and dodging without really landing any proper blows on the other. You watch as bro’s foot stumbles on a strategically placed smuppet and you seize your chance. With a strangled cry you thrust your sword forward towards your bros abdomen. It’s deflected by his blade and quick reflexes, however it does catch his side, his white shirt soaking up the pooling blood like a sponge. He grunts and uses his legs to kick you in the ribs and out into the hallway. He rushes at you and the both of you proceed to flashstep around the apartment, blades clashing and furniture ruined as you struggle to maintain your advantage. The fight must have been going on for about five minutes by now, the longest you’ve ever held out; but you need to end it soon, there’s no way you can beat him by wearing him down. You dodge a swipe with his katana only to receive an elbow into your gut. It squarely hits a fading bruise, but the pain is enough to wind you. Not good. You push yourself up and focus on deflecting his blows as you retreat into the kitchen.

You grab the nearest item from the counter, a half empty tub of take-away, and lob it at his head. It glances off ineffectively and spills its contents as it cracks onto the floor. That’s gonna be fun cleaning up later. Despite his injury, Bro shows no sign of slowing down as he knocks your sword out of your grip with a carefully placed wrist flick. He uses your moment of panic to grab your face and slam the back of your head off the counter. Reeling from the pain bursting behind your eyes you slump to the floor. You watch disorientated as he reaches down and picks you up by your shirt, one hand on his side the only sign he’s feeling any effect from this strife. 

“Just as weak as always little man, having to rely on cheats to even land a measly scratch.”

You feebly swing your foot out, hitting his injury with all the force of a new-born kitten. He visibly grimaces and it’s at that point you know you’ve fucked up.

“B-bro please, bro I didn’t mean it, bro please don’t, I have to leave in a few hours please just let it go man, please….”

Your cries fall on deaf ears as he drags your limp body over to the refrigerator. There had never been shelves for food in it, only a hollowed out space to hold swords and other sharp objects. You’re unceremoniously shoved inside, Lil Cal materialises out of thin air and gets chucked in with you. Your breath rapidly puffs out in front of you as you start to hyperventilate. You feel a bead of blood trickle down your back from where one of the swords has caught it. Even though its dark you swear you can see Lil Cal’s eyes staring at you and you barely bite back a whimper at the sensation of ropes winding around your legs and torso sets in. You can’t move, you are ironically frozen within the confines of the fridge. You hear the padlock click into place and a loud bang as your bro knocks on the door.

“sweet dreams Lil bro.” 

You wait until you can’t hear his footsteps anymore before you throw your head back and scream.


	2. goin solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I swear I'll try to be more regular once I go back to uni and get a sense of structure in my life again. Writing dialogue is hard, if anyone wants to shoot me a critique I'd be over the moon lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! AT xxx

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?”

John stares worriedly as a pallid Dave nonchalantly leans against the door frame. He lets out a yawn and shrugs,

“You know how it is man, out partyin’ till late. Had to give the folks round here one last decent DJ gig, cause goddamn they gonna miss my spectacular ass once I’m gone,” He grins and stretches his arms out, “Speakin’ of, that’s the last of the shit so we should probs be headin’.

“Well that explains the mess! It’s such a damn shame I missed my chance at experiencing a Dave Rave! And now you’re off to college across the state for 4 years I’m never gonna get the chance!”  
John sighs melodramatically and throws you a grin as he turns to make his way down the stairs and out to his old beat-up car. Dave grabs his hoodie from the couch and moves to quickly follow. He pauses just before he shuts the door to pull his aviators up and rub delicately at the dark shadows under his eyes. Once composed, he nimbly runs down the stairs and to his awaiting friend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“-and then, pfft, then Bro staggers into Da Vinci’s, the pizza place across the road? And, he asks for a goddamn margarita pizza, like he’s suddenly too fuckin’ special to say cheese; but like, he’s so fuckin’ out of it from the party he can barely say anything. And me and the others are full on losin’ it at the door of the shop c-cause the poor server looks so fuckin confused. And Bro keeps yellin’, ha, for a margarita pizza and she just slowly ducks behind the counter and hands him a ca- a can of Pepsi!”

John snorts milk up his nose upon hearing the end of Dave’s story, and proceeds to spray it all over the table they’re sitting at. Dave bursts into ugly, snorting, laughter at the sight of the goofball in front of him valiantly trying to wipe milk off the inside of his glasses. The commotion draws the stares of the other patrons of the hokey diner they’re holed up in, and the elderly waitress glares at them from across the counter. Both boys sheepishly mop up the large puddle engulfing their table and leave before they can get chucked out. 

It’s taken them four hours to get to where they are now, which in Dave’s opinion is slap bang in the asshole of nowhere. John swears vehemently they’re on the right road, and starts tinkering with his Dad’s cars GPS. An hour later in the opposite direction fields of wheat and barley start to blend into towns, and Dave takes to watching the locals go about their daily lives as they pass them in Egbert’s cramped Sedan. Though the mass of crap filling up the backseat and boot means Dave has to basically sit with his knees at his ears, he would have to say this was one of the best car rides of his life. The freedom gained with every mile away from home, coupled with the infectiously gleeful nature of his best bud made what should have been a grueling six hour commute an enjoyable road-trip.

But it had to end sometime.

Dave was dozing against the window pane when John started to whack his arm excitedly, bouncing in his seat and yelling about finally being here. Dave snapped awake at the first touch and flailed in his seat, accidentally knocking John’s glasses off with his hand. As Dave slowly came to he watched as John, whilst trying to rescue his specs from under the gas pedal, had driven the car up over the pavement and onto the grass outside the dorms. The old sedan drifted to a halt right at the edge of, according to his matriculation letter, was the building Dave was supposed to be staying in for the foreseeable future. He stared up at the slightly discoloured sandstone with glee. This was it! His new home! Dave’s elation was cut short by a yell from his friend, who’d all but managed to crawl under his own seat in order to find his glasses. 

The two boys all but poured themselves out of the car. Laying on the grass with doors open, letting the pins and needles slowly fade from they’re aching limbs, they drew the stares from families milling around but neither cared at that moment. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was the first to stand up, subtly brush the grass of his jeans and begin unloading John’s borrowed car. He figured the easiest thing to do was to just pull everything out the car and sort it into piles; and this worked at first, but by the time Egbert heaved himself off the ground boxes were grouping together into a slightly wonky tower. 

“Hup, maybe we can just pile each box on top of each other we can reach them from your dorm window!” 

John huffed as he all but dragged the crate of musical equipment from the boot. Dave shrugged and adjusted his shades,

“Sure man, let’s make this happen.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was carefully balancing a rucksack on top of three very squint boxes of crap when he realised he hadn’t seen or heard from Egbert in a while. Last time he’d seen the lil idiot he’d been skulking behind several bin bags filled with Dave’s clothes. 

“Eh, probably off re-enacting a Nic Cage film or choking on his own spit or something,” Dave muttered to himself. Standing back from The Tower, as he’d come to call it, he let out a small chuckle as he appraised his work. Yup, that was definitely one big pile of shit, and Dave couldn’t be prouder, like a dad watching his kid score his first goal at soccer. Little tyke can’t run or kick a ball for shit; and probably fell over once his foot made contact with leather but god damn if Dave ain’t proud of that lil shit. Dave’s too busy being caught up in his imaginary father/son moment to notice John body roll out from behind the car. But he did catch his little snort of laughter and had just enough time to turn and duck as this huge fuckoff water balloon zipped past his head. 

“HA! Eat my dick, Egbert! You can’t catch a Strider off guard!” Dave yelled as he jumped up and punched the air. 

He looked over at John who was staring off in the distance in mild horror. Turning quickly, Dave could see that the water balloon was still going; damn that kid had an arm on him; and was making a beeline for another student who was too busy examining a map to notice his impending doom. Dave had just enough time to yell, “LOOK OUT!” before the stranger got pegged in the face. The balloon made a sickening snapping noise upon impact and Dave could see John scuttle away from the scene of the crime like the wimp he was. Dave started to run over to the other kid, best he could do was apologise, right?

“Oh boy this dude’s way shorter up close,” he thought as he slowly jogged over, “Can’t be anything over 5”5 holy shit.”

The boy in question was staring unfocused at something over Dave’s shoulder, his hair and jumper completely soaked, endless streams of water dripping down to a puddle forming at his feet. Dave thought he could see one of his eyes twitch; and was starting to apologise when the shorter boy suddenly sprung back to life and started screeching obscenities at the top of his lungs.

Okay so maybe he shouldn’t have started off by talking about how stupid the kid looked but seriously; Drowned. Angry. Kitten. There was no better description. Dave glanced around nervously as strangers started to stop and watch the unfolding drama. The kid was really going on a full on rant, luckily John grew a backbone and took some of the attention off Dave as he sauntered over to set things right.  
After a few more lengthy insults the boy seemed to run out of steam and began squelching angrily off in the opposite direction, still audibly muttering angrily as he went. Dave let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the small crowd of onlookers dispersed, and looked over at John who was pointedly staring at his own shoes.

“Well you can’t say you don’t know how to make an entrance.” A smooth voice said from behind the two boys. They both fearfully turned round to see a short blonde girl smirk at them.

“Rose!” John yelped as he rushed to give their friend a hug. Rose delicately patted John’s back and peered at Dave, one eyebrow raised sharply.

“Wow, the brochure said nothing about the campus being infested with snarky broads. The heck you doin’ here Lalonde?” Dave smirked as he gave his cousin a half-hearted fist bump.

Rose managed to extracted herself from John’s overbearing hug and began smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from her blouse. “Well, dearest cousin, you could say that things didn’t exactly work out at my previous educational establishment, and now I find myself here in your company for the next few years.”

“You got kicked out for back-talking and making the professors feel inadequate, didn’t you?”

Rose pursed her trademark black lips, “I suppose that’s one way of putting it, yes. And before you ask, I refrained from telling you I was switching to your college as a surprise.”

“Mm-Hmm, and your totally not gonna take advantage of me being nearby to psych evaluate my inner thoughts and feelings, are you?” Dave peered at her over his shades.

“Why of course not! The thought never crossed my mind!” Rose acted mock offended, “Now, I’d love to stay and chat but I fear that if I do I’ll be roped into helping you boys carry all of those bags upstairs and such. John, it was lovely meeting you, however brief,” She made to leave, but quickly called over her shoulder, “You do know Dave’s room is on the top floor?”

John groaned and turned to frown at Dave, who was watching his cousins slowly retreating form with an unreadable expression. He started moving towards The Tower, yelling back to a still complaining John, “Dude I’ll buy you dinner if you help!”

John begrudgingly began trudging after his best friend, “…Fine.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys had made quick work of transporting Dave’s shit up the five flights of stairs to his dorm. They inelegantly dumped his stuff onto the side of the room he claimed; his roommate seemingly yet to arrive. Hunger and the promise of free food turned John into a one-man whirlwind and they boys soon found themselves at the nearest burger joint they could find. Dave watched in abject horror as John tried to eat both a hamburger and a bowl of mac-n-cheese simultaneously. They stayed there, chatting about nothing until the bar staff were making unsubtle signs that it was time for them to leave. They slowly drove back to campus, sitting in a comfortable silence until john suddenly let out a surprised yelp and clutched at his knee, the car swerving ever so slightly.

Pulling up into the actual car park this time, Dave turned to his friend, who was nonchalantly rubbing at his knee with one hand, and attempting to turn off the engine with the other,

“Dude, what the hell was that?”

John looked up at Dave and unclicked his seatbelt, “Oh, just a soul-pain, y’know. Must’ve hit their knee or been kicked or something. Doesn’t hurt at all now.” 

“Oh…”

Dave stiffly got out the car, john caught his eye as he too got out and walked round to give his friend a goodbye hug,

“You still never felt anything?” John asked as he attempted to squeeze the air out of Dave’s lungs.

“Nope, not a thing, or at least nothing I can remember. I swear this girl whoever she is must be wrapped in cotton wool like 24/7 or some shit; If she exists at all,” Dave wheezed out.

“Aww Dave,” John affectionately patted the taller boy on the back, “I’m sure you’ve a soulmate out there somewhere! You and the lucky lass will meet someday.”

Dave shifted uncomfortably, “Thanks man, now can you maybe let go? I know I’m irresistible but you’re seriously cutting off my oxygen right now.”

The two boys sprang apart, and with one last fist bump and an obnoxiously loud toot from his car, John drove off to begin the two-hour drive back to his own house. Dave watched until the taillights disappeared completely before beginning his ascent up to his new room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jesus Christ, these stairs were a lot easier when I didn’t have a belly full of fries and shit, holy crap.” Dave breathed heavily to himself as he trudged upwards. When he got to the door he could see a faint light spilling out from underneath. So, his roommate finally showed up. 

“Okay, Dave you got this. Whoever this dude is he’s gonna be one cool motherfucker. I mean, he’s sharing a room with THE Dave Strider, of course he’s gonna be chill. You’re probs gonna be pallin’ it up in no time, best of buddies, BFFsies for lyfe… M’kay pretend I didn’t say that” Dave whispered as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Light and gentle music flooded a room he took a moment to recognise. Whoever was in here had spent the time Dave was out to fully unpack and make themselves at home. He had never seen this many pillows and blankets and books in one place before. Shit looked like an Ikea catalogue. There were even blankets nailed to the walls on his roommate’s side. In comparison, Dave’s side of the room looked like a landfill site, one of his bin bags of clothes had ripped open and spilled out onto the floor. He moved over to his bed and began dumping his shit onto the floor, silently promising to deal with it in the morning and not at ass o’clock at night. 

He'd managed to clear his bed and locate his bedding by the time he heard the bathroom door unlock and the music get slightly louder. Was that Katy Perry? Well at least this dude had ironic tastes just like Dave.

“Um, Hey Dude! Just to let you know your roommate has arrived!” he nervously called out as the music switched off and the sound of footstep got louder. Dave pretended to be smoothing out his quilt when the other person made their way into the room.

“So,” he said, spinning round dramatically for full affect, “I’m Dave, Dave strider, and who’s the lucky dude who gets to live with me for the next y-OH Shit!”

The dude standing at the entrance to the bathroom was somehow managing to both gape and point angrily at Dave. His damp sweater had been replaced with a very fluffy, oversized, white dressing gown, a-and was he wearing cat-shaped slippers?!

Dave attempted to lean again his headboard, missed and sat down on the bed with an audible “Ooft!”

“Um, s-s-o, uh, hey dude?” Dave chocked out as the boy from earlier continued glaring at him.

The shorter boy ran his hands through his hair, which was surprisingly curly now that it wasn’t matted to his head with water, and muttered at the ceiling,

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr btw ;3
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/casper-the-friendly-hobbit


	3. still alive but barely breathin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! Just very tired and stressed!  
> I had to rewrite a bunch of stuff cause I wasn't happy with the pacing but I have enough to (hopefully) get a few more chapters out during the break
> 
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments and kudos! You guys seriously helped me get through deadlines with all your adorableness   
> enjoy the chapter! AT xxx

Dave slumped down on his desk and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. He was dealing with the fact that his roommate didn’t like him, just barely. What he didn’t realise was the extent of how uncomfortable it was to effectively live in the same room as a complete stranger. Sure, Karkat was about as dangerous as the pillows he practically drowned himself in every night; but Dave was hardwired to fear noise, and even as little as Karkat’s gentle snoring had Dave violently waking up. Heart pounding and chest wheezing he would silently stalk around the room checking the locks before having the courage to go back to bed. He had considered trying to sleep with headphones on but he panicked at the sudden silence that accompanied the pitch black of the room.

That morning, after getting next to no sleep Dave had quietly snuck out of the dorm, careful not to wake his neighbours as he stumbled down the stairs and out into the early morning sun. He had rolled up at the student welfare offices just as the receptionist was opening the doors. The middle- aged lady introduced herself as Christine, and welcomed him to come in and have a cup of tea. Deciding immediately that someone so friendly this early in the day should be trusted, Dave refused, and briskly told her that he needed to transfer to another dorm.

Christine smiles sadly as she vigorously dunks her teabag repeatedly. This university has few single dorms, and even if there were any available they would be well out of Dave’s price range; hell he was barely scraping enough from his bursary to buy food at the moment. Walking dejectedly out into the chilly September morning, Dave gives into temptation and phones Rose.

She sleepily greets him at the door of her cheap apartment on the edge of campus and lets him crash on her couch for a few hours. When he had woken the flat had been empty and a small pile of books dealing with topics such as trauma, repressed sexuality and the trauma of repressing your sexuality had been left on the coffee table. After arranging them in to a very blocky, yet unmistakable penis shape, Dave went to borrow Rose’s shower and some of her coffee.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how he’d found himself here, in this tightly packed classroom that smelled slightly of taxidermy fluids. While he had argued with himself over the pros and cons of sitting at the front or the back of the room; his inner nerd had won out; despite everything he tried to project, his interest in science came first. He had been totally cool sitting slumped on his desk waiting for the class to start until one too-familiar ball of emotions had come barrelling into the classroom. Dave knew he stood out like a sore thumb, smack bang at the front of the class without a desk partner; so he was genuinely shocked when Karkat shuffled past him to cram in next to a girl playing with the pom-pom of her hat. Snapping round to face the front, Dave tried to arrange himself into a nonchalant position where it didn’t look like he was paranoid about people talking behind his back. 

He had been sweating his lack of lab partner for about five minutes when the door opened and a girl strode into the room. Even if the class hadn’t been attracted to her arrival by the sudden movement; they would have had difficulty not noticing her arrival. She was wearing a loud teal bomber jacket and a pair of red glasses that clashed slightly with the ginger colour of her hair. Her sharp face was pulled up into a smirk as she tucked what looked like a walking cane under her arm. Nodding towards the general area of the lecturer, she paused for a moment before sauntering up to Dave’s desk and plopping herself down. 

“Uhh, hey.” Dave managed to spit out, still trying to process the eccentric sight in front of him.

The girl whipped round at the sound of his voice. Breaking into a shark-like grin as she reached down to pull something out of her rucksack she spoke,

“Well hey there coolkid!” 

Dave watched in amazement as she pulled a typewriter out of her bag and thumped it down onto the table. 

“Now, I gotta ask, this is the biology class, the smells a dead giveaway; but am I here late and everyone’s just bein’ real quiet cause of my entrance; or am I super early? She joked as she adjusted the settings of her machine.

“You’re blind? Or at least visually impaired?” Dave hazarded a guess.

“Yep,” She practically sang, “Have been since I was little. Got in an accident. Don’t like to talk about it but it was totally badass. Can you not?”

Dave startled, guiltily looking away from where he was trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes over her shades. “S-sorry, that was rude of me, I’m Dave by the way.”

The girl paused before the grin sprung back onto her face. Sticking out her hand, Dave shook it as she introduced herself.

“Name’s Terezi, Dave.” She thumped him gently on the shoulder. “Looks like we’re gonna be science buddies!”

“That sounds pretty fuckin cool.”

Terezi’s grin widened and Dave found himself smiling for the first time since he arrived.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ice breaker that Dave’s class had been subjected to was turned into a fun pissing competition between the two desk partners. Dave learned that, while blind, Terezi could slingshot wads of the torn up questionnaire into the bin at the front of the class with scarily good precision. He also learned that she was a pro at judo, that the top of her cane was shaped like a dragon’s head; and that she had mild synaesthesia. A condition which Dave rushed back to his dorm that day to fully research. 

All in all, Dave decided that Terezi was essentially the coolest person he had ever met. 

That and she was his friend. Though the two only shared one class they made arrangements to hang out during down time. They were usually the ones responsible for the raucous laughter coming from one corner of the canteen at lunch, as they used Dave’s sharpie and Terezi’s typewriter to create beautiful masterpieces. 

But Karkat was still avoiding him.

I mean, it wasn’t half as bad as it had been at the beginning, the short boy now bashfully looked him in the eye now and then, and greeted him in the morning; but the tension of their awkward first encounter still hung heavy in the air of their dorm. It didn’t help that the two shared three classes together. The three classes that Dave like the most, but couldn’t enjoy for the nagging feeling of being stared at. Yet, whenever he turned to peer up at the seats behind him Karkat was always studiously staring at his notes. But still the feeling persisted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at the end of the second week that Dave felt his patience crack. Terezi had gone to the bathroom in the middle of their first practical experiment; making her partner promise not to touch the experiment until she got back. Dave huffily agreed, only because he knew that she really wanted to do the first incision on their froggy specimen. 

Boisterous laughter from behind piqued his interest, and he turned round just in time to catch the sight of a clearly not dead and pissed off frog launch itself at Karkat. The short boy let out a strangled scream but before the frog could make first contact his lab partner snatched it out the air and efficiently killed it. She pinned it back to the tray and Karkat wobbled slightly beside her, eyes huge. She turned to him and must have said something funny as his roommates face broke out into a genuine smile and he threw his head back and laughed, albeit a bit shakily.

Dave slowly turned back around, the display bringing a sour taste to his mouth. He was still frowning, lost in his own thought, when Terezi re-joined him,

“Woah there bruh, you smell like your gonna explode the frog with just one glance,” She turned to face him, grin gentle.

Dave took a moment to compose his face, “TZ, I’m not even gonna try an make sense of what you just said.”

The girl cackled and turned back to the frog in front of her. As she finished pulling her gloves back on she spoke quietly, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Dave shrugged, handing her the scalpel,“Not much to talk about to be honest. My roommate and me got off to a bad start and I’ve tried to be friendly to him but he’s just not havin’ it. Wouldn’t mind so much if I didn’t see him waltzin around making friends left right and centre meanwhile I get the cold shoulder every fuckin mornin’ and evenin.”

Terezi paused after making a neat incision down the stomach of the frog, clearly thinking for a minute. She moved to hand the slightly bloody knife back to Dave; who politely declined, she suddenly spoke.

“I got invited to a party tonight, you could come with if you wanted?”

Dave peered at her over his glasses, though the move was practically lost on her, “Seriously? You wouldn’t mind?”

Terezi smirked and moved to fold back the frog skin to reveal its organs; Dave blanched and looked away. He loved biology, but not when it was being vivaciously sliced apart by his only friend.

“Nah nah, dude. We’ll be the coolest kids at the party. I was gonna mention it before but now you definitely have to come! Can’t let you mope the night away with your asshole room share; that’s not what friend do.”

Dave’s chest swelled at the thought of being considered one of Terezi’s friends. Turning back to glance at Karkat; who was engrossed in poking his frog’s entrails, Dave made up his mind.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Fuck it, let’s have some fun.”

He bent down and plucked the scalpel out of TZ’s hand, and neatly extracted its lungs from the mess of organs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh honey, you gotta big storm comin' 
> 
> >:3c


End file.
